cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Danbei Hayami (Manga)
Danbei Hayami is the father of Seiji and Junpei Hayami, later becoming the host to Honey Kisaragi after St. Chapel Academy burned down and became an ally in the fight against Panther Claw. Appearance Danbei is a short old man with a bald head with a long mustache and eyebrows. He usually wears a dark colored kimono with sandals. By Cutey Honey 90s his hair had turned to an aged white and gained more noticeable wrinkles. Personality Danbei is a rather carefree man that acts serious when he needs to, such as in a fight to protect his son from harm. He is also rather perverted, sexually harassing Honey in her statue form and trying to peek at her when she is bathing. Even then Danbei wishes to support Honey in the fight against Panther Claw even in his old age. Abilities In spite of Danbei's short size and weak appearance, he is a very agile and strong martial artist able to grapple with a Panther Claw fighter for a while and handle them with only a cue ball. In the 90s manga, in spite of his old age has plenty of tricks up his sleeve including getting to speak with the Prime Minister of Japan, infiltrating the home dimension of Panther Claw, and carry machine guns, parachutes, and many other items to help Honey and her allies fight Panther Claw. History Cutey Honey Danbei appeared with his younger son Junpei when Seiji was sent to the hospital. They mainly joked about how Seiji got into the hospital until Panthers and Fire Claw appeared. Danbei managed to fight off the Panthers but was thrown outside without his kimono or underwear with his genitals showing on a window on the lower level. After Seiji was brought back up to his room by Honey, Danbei climbed back up the window but Honey panicked on seeing him naked which made Danbei leap out and crash onto the lower window again. One morning at the park Danbei and Junpei notice a bronze statue that was not at the park before to which they sexually harass after noticing how the statue reacts to being touched. The statue was actually Honey in disguise and she eventually broke her disguise in an outburst and hid in the bushes. Later after Honey's school was destroyed, the Hayami family allows Honey to stay with them. When Honey is bathing, Danbei and Junpei attempt to peek at her until Honey lashes out when Seiji arrives with news of a gold Buddha statue. When Honey manages to successfully infiltrate Panther Claw's fortress and kill Sister Jill, the Hayami family find her naked. Cutey Honey 90s Danbei now 88, appears as the spokesperson for the Hayami Group introducing Wataru Todoroki to Honey herself. He offers support by providing weapons and equipment for his sons and Todoroki while Honey fights Panther Claw head on. Trivia *Danbei is based on Daemon Abashiri from Go Nagai's earlier manga Abashiri Ikka. Category:Cutey Honey Manga Characters Category:Cutie Honey 90s Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Cutey Honey Manga Category:Cutie Honey 90s